


It's...Baby Time?

by Coloratutta



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloratutta/pseuds/Coloratutta
Summary: After a small accident caused by none other than Marshall Lee and a lot of drama with both Marshall and Prince Gumball, Fionna discovers that she now carries the babies of two of her former best friends' and former crushes' babies.Her new state makes her re-evaluate what really matters to her in life and if her beloved adventure can even still be part of it.





	1. An experiment gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know I'm sort of late to the Adventure Time train but what can I say?  
> Recently, I had the idea of this and I had to tweak a few things (like Gumball not only liking baking but also experimenting) to fit the story.  
> I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment! :)

Chapter 1:An experiment gone wrong

A ray of sunlight made its way through the window and tickled Fionna’s nose. After about a minute the blonde adventuress, awoke from her sleep with a very ungraceful sneeze. She felt her whole body awake and then suddenly a squeal.

“Ah! Glob! Fionna, are ya ok??”, Cake asked from her drawer bed, while rubbing her eyes. Fionna started giggling and looked apologetically to her sister. “Sorry, Cake. Guess I just sneezed myself awake.”

With a glance outside she realized that it was probably for the better. “Dammit! Prince Gumball said he wanted to test out experiments in the morning! We gotta leave now.” Cake nodded and got up real quick. “Sure thing, suga. But ya don’t mind that I’m meeting with Lord Monochromicorn? He told me he needed to show me something important.” Cake almost blushed. Her boyfriend somehow always found new ways to surprise her.

Fionna pulled a shirt over her head and put on her hat and tucked almost all of her hair under it, except of course for the little bit of hair sticking out. She looked over to Cake with a bitter smile. “You know, one day we gotta talk about how you do it…” “Do what?”, Cake asked in confusion. “Oh, ya know… having an actual boyfriend… not freaking out every guy you sort of commit to. Girl stuff.” Cake made herself a bit bigger in that moment and faced Fionna with a stern look on her face. “Stop this, hun. You’re just wallowing in your self-pity right now. We both know you’re a catch and a half and you’ll end up with the right guy. I know you will. Happiness is not unachievable. Also, if meeting Gumball that often stresses you out that much, ya don’t have to do it. I’m pretty sure he can spend a day without summoning you to Candy Kingdom.” Fionna sighed. She didn’t want to get into another argument with her sister about this. There had been too many recently, mainly because with her twenty years of age she wanted to finally have an actual boyfriend. “You’re right.” she admitted begrudgingly.

“But today I gotta go. PG told me he needed to test a new experiment. It’s gonna be so math, Cake. You sure you wanna miss it?” Cake smiled and nodded. “Darlin’, I’m sure it’s gonna be the bomb but I’d rather spending some more time with Lord. It’s kinda getting a lot more serious lately.” “Ok! More experiments for me”, Fionna grinned and took her backpack. “Let’s go!”

 

When they arrived in the candy kingdom Lord Monochromicorn was already awaiting Cake. The cat purred and blushed a bit “Hiya, gorgeous!” she greeted him and he replied something in morse code that Fionna couldn’t understand at all, but she assumed it was something flirtatious by the way Cake was blushing.

She said goodbye to her sister and quickly made her way to PG’s laboratory. Entering the room she could already hear Gumball because he had a weird and absolutely adorable habit of talking to himself when he was focused on something important.

“Good morning, Prince Gumball!” she trumpeted out which startled Gumball and almost made him drop the test tube in his hand. But instead of getting mad PG just smiled graciously as he always did.“ _Guten Morgen, Fionna! Komm herein und schließ’ die Tür hinter dir_ ” he said in German. Fionna didn’t understand a word and just assumed she should close the door.

“So, what are we doing today, PG? Something big? Oh my Glob! Are you gonna make me into an elephant?? Or...or something tiny, like a bed bug so I can annoy Ice Queen??” The candy prince laughed about the adventuress’ enthusiasm but shook his head. “I fear it’s nothing that big. Just a little test and subsequent check-ups of the effects of this” he pointed at a test tube on the table. The liquid was pink with blue streaks in it. “It’s supposed to give you mind reading powers.” Fionna’s eyes fixated on the test tube and glazed over. Mind reading powers?? She’d always wanted that. She could find out people’s worst fears. She could even read Ice Queen’s thoughts and embarrass her for some some weird thing she just knew the Ice Queen was doing or something like that. “Woah!” She exclaimed. PG got serious again. “Well, it could also make your head explode. We’ll see what happens.” He handed the test tube to Fionna with an encouraging smile.

Fionna took it and was about to drink it when the door the laboratory swung open and clearly disgruntled Marshall Lee floated it. “Dude! This is it! I’ve had enough!” the Vampire King exclaimed as he floated towards the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, without even acknowledging Fionna. PG just stood there almost emotionless just staring at the vampire in front of him.

“What do you want, Marshall?” Gumball asked. “What I… Are you kidding me?? I want an answer! This is not fair!” Marshall pulled out a crumpled note and flung it at him. “You don’t do this to people! Even when you’re as stuck-up and entitled as you are. You just don’t do it…” A flutter of resignation made the vampire’s words half as menacing as he had probably wanted them to sound. Fionna felt that this was not meant for her ears and so she wanted to leave.

She took a few steps towards the door before being stopped by Prince Gumball. “No, Fionna. Please don’t leave. We still have to test it.” Fionna looked at him but even while he was addressing her he kept his gaze on Marshall. The vampire was getting more and more irritated. “Oh, please! Just stop asking precious, little Fionna to save you from any uncomfortable situation. Face it, Gumball! You’re a coward and I cannot believe I ever trusted you.” Gumball exhaled and looked at Marshall.

“And you have to face that this simply does not work. It’s why it didn’t work in the first place. I like routine. I’m organized and want nothing more than work on my experiments, bake and be a good ruler of the Candy Kingdom. This was never meant to be. Now please, I have to get back to testing this.” That’s when it happened. Marshall leaped forward and started attacking Gumball. Fionna was so glad in that moment that she didn’t just leave. Who knows what would have happened if she weren’t there?“Stop it, Marshall!” she yelled while charging at the Vampire King.

Marshall looked up with absolute anger and aggression in his blood red eyes. “Don’t you get it, Fionna? This is not your fight. You’re just a silly little girl!” Fionna didn’t even think about slowing down and started pushing Marshall away from Gumball who by now was cowering under the table.

Just when she felt like she had pushed him away enough she was pushed with full force. She felt like she was falling in slow motion accompanied by her own, mute scream. When she finally met a surface she heard glass shattering, chemicals bubbling and felt some glass shards pierce her skin. She wanted to scream but not one sound escaped her mouth.


	2. Buttheads

Chapter 2: Buttheads

Fionna was falling in what felt like slow-motion. Just when she thought everything was moving in even slower speed she felt like she was pulled back into normal speed and she started screaming. Glass was breaking and she could feel her clothes and hair dampening by the second. But that was the least of her problem as not only were the little shards from the test tubes and glasses pushing into her skin, some kind of chemical was also eating up her shirt. Her cheeks were turning a deep shade of red, as she felt the cold air on her now exposed skin and the cold hard candy floor was making her skin tingle.

Fionna looked up and saw PG and Marshall just staring at her with wide eyes and opened mouths. She looked down and saw that her sweater was fully dissolved at this point, leaving her in nothing but her bra and some of her skirt.  
Fionna pulled herself up and hugged herself with her arms so they didn’t continue to stare at her exposed figure. That’s when they finally reacted and came up to her. 

“Glob! Fionna are you alright?! I… I’m so sorry...” Marshall asked with a worried look and put his hand on her arm. Fionna flinched as she felt the cold hand that had not even a minute ago pushed her.  
When he saw that she wasn’t responding Gumball put his hand on her other arm. “You need medical attention, now! Who knows what this reaction has caused. Fionna?! Can you understand me?”  
That’s when Fionna responded with slapping both of them. “What did I do to you to deserve such treatment?!” she yelled with tears in her eyes. “Fionna, please… I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean…” Marshall tried but Fionna just cut him off. “No, Marshall! You did mean it. And I know I’ve always been the silly, little girl to you who you can scare and push around. But this?? Is unforgivable!” Marshall retreated and brought some distance between them. He was holding his cheek and looked down like a kicked dog.

Fionna brushed some of the shards off herself which made her flinch because she could feel the glass shards that were still stuck in her skin.  
“Let’s get you patched up, Fionna. I don’t want…”, was all Gumball could get out before being interrupted abruptly.  
“And you!” She pointed at Gumball with tears stinging in her eyes. “Every single adventure you send me on, every task you have for me, every experiment I have to test out you make me feel like I’m either some kind of test subject or your personal little adventuress. When I even dare to look at you in any adoring way you shoot it down with your most condescending manner. Oh, but if I dare to even try to get another boyfriend you’re all like ‘He’s too dangerous! Don’t do it! If he gets too emotional he was burn down to earth’s core!’ And it hurts but you don’t care because for you I am also just a silly little girl.”  
She looked at both of them again and shook her head. “I don’t want to see either of you buttheads ever again. I will still save you from the Ice Queen if necessary, Gumball. After all I am not a monster. I...Bye.” 

She turned around and just left. This day had turned from radical to the worst day of her life. She’d never thought that she would ever need to break off a friendship like this, not even speaking of two of her best friendships. She felt the glass and the chemicals on her skin and sigher. She needed a bath and a nap, ASAP. 

Cake wouldn’t be back for a while and so as soon as she was back home Fionna quickly hopped in the shower and cleaned off all the chemicals and glass. She was unbelievably mad at both of those idiots.  
If they had to talk about their dumb relationship couldn’t they just do while she wasn’t there?? All this time she didn’t know how to be around them because she really just felt like the third wheel in their relationship. Sofor a long time now she had found excuses not to hang out with them. At least not when they were in their, what Fionna called ‘Disgusting Couple Mood’.  
Why should she? They’d end up kissing or being so disgustingly sweet to each other. DCM had ruined so many cool things.  
Fionna knew part of what she was thinking was also jealousy but she knew it was mainly anger stemming from years of being treated like a little girl.  
And Marshall with his condescending butthead way, pushing her around ever since they knew each other. That time he had evicted them and scared Cake brainless. 

She didn’t even notice how long she had spent in the shower until the water went ice cold which made her squeam a bit. She turned off the water and took her towel to dry herself. Noticing the little blood spots on the towel she moved over to the medicine cabinet to get some Bandaids and patch herself up. Little wounds were nothing new to Fionna but these were really hurting and making her bite her lip while she cleaned each and every one of them.  
After finishing that she put on her pyjamas and went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She hadn’t noticed how hungry she was and that she had actually skipped breakfast just to be there in time for Gumball’s stupid experiment. And now she didn’t even want to leave the house which was so unlike her. She always wanted to go on adventures and save the people of Aaa from evil. That’s what she had always done and had promised to always do. 

She sighed and took her bowl of cereal over to the couch and started eating it.  
“I won’t let neither of them mess up my emotions again!” She exclaimed to an empty room.  
The rest of the day she just took naps and played video games on Beemo. The games were helping a bit but she couldn’t help and think about the events in the morning and the resulting split up of her friendship with a certain pink-haired candy prince and the black-haired, flannel-wearing King of the Vampires. At some point she just gave up actually playing and stared at the ceiling.  
Some time went by and just when she was feeling hungry again she heard Cake. 

“Fionna? Where are ya? I was looking everwhere for ya ‘cause I thought you’d still be in Candy Kingdom. Anyway, I gotta tell ya about my date with Lord. Ah! It was just ama…” Cake came up to Fionna and saw the Bandaids and her red eyes. “Oh darlin’. What happened?? You look like ya got swallowed by a hurricane.”  
Fionna sighed and turned away. She didn’t want her sister to see her face because she knew that her sister was good at noticing when she was lying. “Oh, nothing… Just uh… fell into a trap set by uh… an evil ghost demon who...uh...wanted a to marry a mortal soul or something like that. I totally kicked his ass! You should have seen me. I was all like bam! Kick! Slam!” She looked back at Cake who smiled. “Aw, man. That would have been so awesome. But anyway, wanna hear what happened on my date? Oh my Glob, Fionna you won’t believe what happened.” Her sister’s smile was infectious and she was curious what had happened. “Well, spill it!”

Cake went down the timeline of their date and told Fionna everything about how romantic it was.  
“ And you know he prepared an amazing picnic. Ugh… It was all so very amazing… And next thing I know he looks at me and… oh Glob, Fi… he...he asked me to marry him!”  
Fionna jumped up from the couch and screamed. “Oh my Glob! Cake! That’s amazing! I mean we expected it but this is so rad. Dude! Am I gonna be like your best man or something? Oh, please, please, please! Pretty please!” Her eyes glazed over and she almost begged on her knees which made Cake laugh.  
“Fionna, we’re sisters! You think I’d let you be anything less than that? But I think they call it Maid of Honor or something. Anyway, the wedding won’t be for a while. We haven’t actually talked about anything.” Fionna got up and smiled with determination. “Don’t worry, sis. I’ll make your wedding like the best wedding in the world. All of Aaa is going to be talking about it for the next century!” 

Cake was glad to see her sister in such a happy state, especially after her little funk in the morning.  
“Ok, hun. I think the first thing you could do is make a guest list. Put all of our friends on it. Beemo, LSP, Prince Gumball, hell we’ll even invite Marshall Lee, and the Ice Queen, as long as she does try to kidnap any princes! It’s going to be…” She noticed that Fionna’s eyes started to lose their sparkle again when she said those names. Now she wondered what had happened that made the adventuress frown like that. Did Ice Queen try anything again? She knew that something must have happened in the morning especially by the way Fionna’s eyes started to dampen.

“Fi, what happened today? And I know it has nothing to do with a demon who wanted to marry your mortal soul. That happened like three years ago and I am sure you got some of that from a fairytale book. Come on! Spill it!”  
Fionna let herself fall onto the couch with a a defeated gaze. 

“Ok… You got me. Marshall Lee came in when I was about to try one of Gumball’s experiments and he confronted PG about something and things got out of hand. I tried to keep Marshall away from PG but he pushed me into some glasses with chemicals. That’s why I am full of cuts and stuff.”  
Cake started hissing. Her tail puffed up and she got visibly angry. “I’m gonna kill him! I swear. How dare he?? And here I was even considering inviting him to my wedding.”

Fionna shook her head. “He’s already dead, like he always reminds us. You don’t have to worry about that. I told him I never ever wanna see him again.” Cake calmed down a bit and sighed.  
“Ok, but if he gets too close to you he’ll be even deader.” She sat down next to Fionna. 

“Well, at least you might have chance with Gumball now that he’s single. That’s an upside.”  
She could see how Fionna was tensing up. 

“Yeah, that’s the thing… I also told Gumball to stay the hell away. I… I… was that dumb? No… it can’t be. He just stood there while I was drenched in all of his experiments. He was a jerk and that’s what he deserves!” She looked at her sister, expecting some kind of advice.  
Instead Cake just smiled. “Finally! I mean, not the fact that this happened but you are finally over him. This is good. You’ll move on and find someone who deserves you! You don’t need those buttheads”  
Fionna smiled at her sister. “You’re right. This is good.”


	3. Doctor Time?

Chapter 3: Doctor Time?

Dark clouds made the room darker than Fionna wanted it to be, especially since she had originally planned to head over to LSP and talk about how he should definitely not live in the woods forever, seeing as his parents, the King and Queen of Lumpy Space were worried sick. Another reason was that LSP was actually sick and needed some medication which she knew he would not take that easily. But today she probably could not head out, that adventure would have to wait for another day.

The last one and a half months had passed without any troubles, that is to say any boy troubles. Fionna and Cake had gone on several radical adventures with awesome outcomes and she had almost forgotten about her troubles with a certain candy prince and vampire king.  
She was glad she had an amazing sister like Cake because she knew that secretly her sister was sending away Gumball and Marshall every time they came over and tried to talk to her about what had happened. 

Today it was raining and in general Fionna had been feeling kind of bad. She has had a lot of times when she was too weak to even do the simplest things she’d usually be able to do without a problem. She was playing a video game on Beemo. “Ugh… Don’t you have any better games? This one’s too boring…”  
Beemo made a face. “I will see what I can create.” she said in her usual, cheery voice.  
That’s when Fionna heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door. Must be some stranger looking for shelter or some math adventure waiting to happen. 

She opened the door and was face to face with one of the people she least wanted to see.  
“What do you want?” she said in an almost emotionless, monotone voice, hoping this would actually make him leave.  
Prince Gumball sighed. He didn’t know how to start this conversation, even though his skills in diplomacy and talking were sublime, and he was worried she’d just slam the door into his face. He pulled out a small pot with the lid on it.  
“Um… Lord Monochromicorn told me that Cake told him that you have been feeling under the weather. I was worried about you and so I made some soup for you.”

Fionna was perplexed. She had expected something else and for a moment she had considered just letting him in and talking it all out. But she looked him in the eyes and she remembered the day he had just stood there without doing one thing while she was covered in glass and chemicals from his experiments. “I...I also wanted to ask if I could take a sample of your blood to be sure it’s not connected to the chemicals…”  
That was it. That’s always what he wanted, to see his little test subject or knight or whatever low thing she was to him. 

“No…” she answered quietly. “No, you can’t. I...I don’t want this.”  
She was about to slam the door when Gumball held it open with his hand and pushed back a bit. He was stronger than she had expected, especially since she was able to lift the candy prince over her head without any problem and without him being able to do anything against that.  
“Fionna, please. I want to at least talk. I miss you so much and I do admittedly need you more than you might think. I...it’s true. I have never really told you how much I actually appreciate you and that you are indeed important to me.” Tears welled up in Fionna’s eyes but she didn’t want to show her vulnerability. Not to him.

“Over the last few years I have treated you in a manner that I now realize was despicable and condescending. And you don’t deserve this. Even when you were showing your affection towards me I should have actually talked to you instead of making you feel inferior. Please, Fionna. I don’t beg for forgiveness because that is up to you but I want to at least talk to you.”  
Gumball saw a wave of what he thought was agreement.

But that’s when it happened, a full wave of nausea hit her and she threw up right in front of him.  
This made Gumball worry even more than before and he wanted to step forward.  
Fionna looked up, her eyes teary and wide in shock, cheeks flushed red. She wiped her mouth and tried clearing her throat to say something. Anything.  
“I… goodbye…” Fionna whispered, realizing that her words had a finality that made her heart ache deeply and slammed the door this time without Gumball trying to stop it. She slid down the door and started crying her eyes out. This was so unfair. Why did he have to try to make this good again? Fionna didn’t want it to be good. She wanted it to stop. 

Fionna sat there for what felt like hours, crying and staring at the wall. She got up when she just couldn’t cry anymore. She worried she’d might become glued to the door and so she went upstairs to her bed. This day couldn’t get any worse, she thought hearing thunder crash outside, and let herself fall onto the bed.  
Cake came upstairs and sat down on the side of the bed.  
“Fionna… I’m sorry… I was about to send him away… I should have been…”  
Fionna shook her head. “No, Cake. This was bound to happen but I had hoped it’d happen when I’m feeling better or maybe like in a year or something when I’m fully over him. Glob, I feel horrible. What is going on with me??” The frustration in her voice was indeed very apparent and made her want to either punch the wall or throw up again. 

“Hun, you look real pale. You need to rest. You probably got the stomach flu or something”, Cake felt her forehead looking if she had a fever, then looking relieved.  
“Well, at least you don’t have a fever. But if this keeps going on like this we gotta get you to Doctor... “  
Fionna nodded and sighed. She didn’t want to go to Doctor Prince. She wanted something to eat.  
Especially since her stomach felt incredibly empty now.

“Cake, I have been feeling like this for a while… I don’t know what it is. But I do need something to eat. Can I have ice cream?”  
Cake looked at her with a baffled look. “You don’t feel sick anymore even though you just threw up?? That’s just weird. We gotta go to Doctor now!”  
Cake pulled her sister out of the bed.

Fionna let herself be pulled up with a sigh. Whatever was happening to her, she didn’t like it and she wanted it to stop. Well, at least whatever was happening with her didn’t make her think about PG.  
“Ok, let’s go”, she said reluctantly.  
She took an umbrella and they made their way to Doctor Prince. 

When they arrived there Fionna let Doctor go through a bunch of check-ups to see what the hell was going on with her. Was she dying? Or turning into a ghost? Maybe there was an alien inside her like in that movie Cake and her had once found called ‘Alien’.  
This was all so intense and she really wanted to know what was going on.  
“So, what’s going on with me?” Fionna asked. 

Doctor looked at her with a puzzled face, reading the paper that he had made notes on.  
“Well, it’s definitely not a stomach flu.” Fionna sighed in relief. The last time she had had a stomach flu she had been in bed for weeks. 

“But… um may I ask you a more personal question?” He was blushing a bit. “When was the last time you were sexually active?”  
Fionna felt like her face must have looked very dumb in that moment but she didn’t care.  
“I’m sorry, what?” She must have misheard or something.  
Doctor cleared his throat and sighed. “Fionna, I am asking you when you were last sexually active.”

Fionna blushed and felt her face get really hot. She was thinking hard now. Where could this be leading? She had never had sex. She had tried to with Flame Prince but that was a whole other story in itself. But what did this have to do with her throwing up so much?  
“Um… I… I don’t think...I have never…” She was turning even redder than before and was looking down.  
“Why do you even need to know this?”

Doctor Prince looked at Fionna. “Well, I’m sorry… I am just trying to figure out what is going on because according to my results you uh… are pregnant.” 

Fionna’s eyes widened and she looked directly at him now. “Pre….preg...pregnant??! But...But I never… how?! This can’t be… No way. Are you sure?”  
Doctor nodded. “It is very clear. I wish I could help a bit more. But maybe Prince Gumball could help a bit in determining who the father is?”

Just when Doctor mentioned PG’s name it was all too much and Fionna simply got up and ran away. She felt tears falling down her cheeks, her tears mixing with the rain that was beginning to slowly drench her clothes.

When she felt like she couldn’t run anymore she let herself fall on the ground under a tree and started crying uncontrollably.  
It felt like an eternity that she was sitting there. Her eyes were swollen and her clothes were soaked from the rain.  
She looked up when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Sweety, what’s up?? You were gone faster than I could realize and I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”  
Fionna looked up to meet Cake’s eyes, with slight relief because she wasn’t alone anymore.  
“Come on, spill! You don’t just run away because you felt like it.”  
Fionna bit her lip, trying to find a way to tell her sister. After about a minute of silence she finally said something. 

“Cake… I’m pregnant.”


End file.
